Forum:Chaos Crisis Planning
Note: Discussion has been moved here: Forum:Chaos_Crisis_Planning_(New) Alright, so this is the official place where we'll be listing all of our ideas for the Chaos Crisis story arc. I'm making this just to have everyone on the same page. The planned start to date to begin this arc is November 1, 2012. By then, Dark Prophecy story arc will hopefully be completely done (or around that time at least). Solidified Ideas - Main Arc Operation Peacekeeper Operation Peacekeeper is a standoff in the Gimheldt system between EIT and DFM forces. An accidental invasion occurs, and the DFM and EIT start shooting at each other in Yoltoria. The Delsons send a fleet in to try to quell things, and eventually the KMF steps in as well. Due to this tension, the EIT and DFM recall their best agents to carry out their own purposes. Tholker and Ahrganot get recalled as a result, while SANARI and Linus become replacements. Somewhere along the way, the DMM gets discovered and Gaedheal joins and Enrico becomes Sol I Dor's replacement as well. LIbitinia The planet Libitinia is discovered to be an Omni trash dump. Needless to say, tensions ensue once again as looters and the major powers rush to to take claim to this treasure trove of ancient technology. Dimonroff While SANARI was being delivered to Ilion, SANARI had assaulted a human named Kleptus in self-defense, during the pit stop on Krar. Kleptus and her owner Sirius get taken into custody. However, the case files for this incident get leaked to the public and Dimonroff no longer becomes secret. All their activities have been revealed. GSSOC is sent to try to keep the peace. The SCP After a lot of tension, a faction of the DFM breaks off into the Sovereign Confederate Planets. Krar becomes a hotspot for activity. Kalya sub-arc I'm thinking of recycling all of the plot points of my old story, Karrel the Harbinger Slayer, and use them to describe Kalya's process of her becoming queen. While she is busy leading the DFM, she discovers a being known as the Promorin, a member of the species that were the very first Harbingers. From there, she learns that the Dhragolon are destined as the new Harbingers. She accepts her role for the time being, and begins invading EIT and KMF colonies, covering them up as pirate raids. GSSOC of course is sent to investigate, and they learn of the true nature of the Dhragolon. The final story of the arc ends with Kalya finally renouncing the Dhragolon's status as Harbingers, with the Promorin replying, "So be it." Ahrganot sub-arc Ahrganot in the meantime is gathering artifacts that might help the fight against Vern. Sinister sub-arc It turns out that the first group of races the Dhragolon destroyed, the Sinister Hegemony, is still alive. First, there's Devil in Disguise where a Lusari attempts to devour Enrico. However, another one appears later which is more benevolent. A Lusari appears at some point. When the KMF and DFM find out about it, they have two different ideas: KMF wants to capture it for study, while the DFM wants to destroy it. But all the Lusari wants is to just be left alone, with no intent to cause trouble. Other proposed ideas Pschycron suggested that the Vanguard were the ones that stole the case files of the Kleptus Incident, and that they work for Morduin. Comments IceBite Actually, I was thinking Enrico fills Galiana's old niche as trainee Auxilary, while Galiana sorta gets...'promoted' to fill Sol I Dor's old slot as representative of the Delson Hegemony. Also, let's not forget about my future story, 'The Devil in Diguise', which happens prior to the appearance of the isolationist Lusari, where ANOTHER Lusari infiltrates the GSSOC's HQ, and nerely consumes Enrico, before it ends up kiled by Galiana, who stops the Lusari from killing Enrico and using the Amulet of the Tokarthi's power to destroy the creature. Speaking of the Lusari that wants to be left alone, I would think that, as the Lusari doesn't want to cause trouble, the DH would likely respect its wishes, and try to convince the rest of the Senate to also do so. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 21:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't sure at the moment if there were actually two different Lusari. But now that you mention it, it would probably make sense if the two Lusari knew each other somehow. One of them probably wants revenge on the Dhragolon, while the other wants to continue its life alone. It would also be a good opportunity to explore the reasons behind the DFM's ruthlessness towards them in the first place.Krayfish (talk) 23:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Avetzan1-Artifacts Would there only be artifacts in the MWG, because I find that if it is a universal force, then it would have artifacts all around the universe, and not just in the MWG like the story seems to say. I don't know how other galaxies would link into this, but I just thought it was a bit weird to have all the main artifacts centered on the MWG when it's a universal thing. Avetzan1 (talk) 15:17, October 17, 2012 (UTC) IceBite - Galiana Also, mostly with Kray, but maybe everyone else can see, I still remember the plan we had with the Amulet of the Tokarthi begining to transform Galiana into what could best be described as a 3rd Level Being with an extremely weak body. How fast should the transformation occur (not overnight, I'm sure, but, should it be implied its happening and progressing in the CC Arc, or should it still occur beyond the CC Arc?) Also, I'm still thinking it'd be Galiana who replaces Sol I Dor, at least meaning she's the new DH representative, while Enrico replaces Galiana as the Auxilary. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 15:39, October 17, 2012 (UTC) --Hello? No comments on what I said here? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you guys could put my Nanos in here somewhere. If this Kalay person is attacking KMF planets they would be near Nanosan terriotory too. What if a Nano colony got assaulted and then retaliated at some point, introducing them to the galaxy at large? The only problem I can see(aside from personal objections for one thing or another) is finding some reason for the Nanos to have been pretty much unknown, maybe some sort of spacial anomaly?Piminy (talk) 16:50, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Since CC is a collection of contemporary arcs, I can see the Nanos having their own sub-arc in Chaos Crisis. Whether it will appear in the GSSOC arc or not, I can't really say at the moment. We have a list of events we want to happen, but how it goes about I'm unsure of. Overall, the main themes were to focus on the struggles of the Galactic Senate internally. As for the Nanos not being known, well the galaxy has 200 billion stars. Since we are far from running out of room, they can just simply be in uncharted territory.Krayfish (talk) 18:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Awsome, let me know if you come up with a spot for them.Piminy (talk) 14:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Vanguard If they do make it in, they would be working for Kalya as a distraction while she carries out her plans. Pschycron, the Intergalactic Nut Job 16:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC)